The present invention relates to means for transmitting high pressure fluids between relatively rotating parts.
More particularly the invention relates to a device for passing high pressure gases through a bearing joint from a stationary member to a rotating member.
The device as described and illustrated is particularly adapted to supply high pressure gas from a missile body to a rotating seeker head with minimum interference with bearing movement and with minimum leakage in the joint.
Prior art attempts to pass fluids through bearing joints have generally relied upon various seals and labyrinths to prevent leakage. These prior at devices, however, have by their construction invariably suffered from increased joint friction torque with increasing pressure.
According to the present invention a rotary gas joint is provided which eliminates any contacting surfaces or seals and transmits gases under high pressures with essentially zero joint friction torque. Flow losses are minimized by maintaining a close fit between the rotating element and the stationary gas delivering member.